


Silver-tongued Devil

by zellieh



Category: Mag7 - Fandom, Magnificent Seven (TV), The Magnificent Seven
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zellieh/pseuds/zellieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris used silence like armour, because for a long time it hurt too much to talk.  Ezra used words like weapons, throwing them at his enemies like knives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver-tongued Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "The Magnificent Seven, Ezra Standish/Chris Larabee, knives" from Oxoniensis' Porn Battle IX (Dressed to the Nines), in a comment here:   
> http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/25077.html?thread=2733813#cmt2733813

Chris knew everyone thought he was the uncommunicative one, but he also knew the real master of miscommunication in their little band was Ezra. For a man who talked as much as Ezra did, he hardly said a thing.

Chris used silence like armour, because for a long time it hurt too much to talk.

Ezra used words like weapons, throwing them at his enemies like knives, sharpening up his sentences in his steel-sharp mind, and polishing his points until they cut so clean Ezra's opponents wouldn't even realize they were wounded until they fell down.

Chris knows Ezra's a liar -- Ezra knows how much honesty hurts, and he'll knife you in the back with the truth when it suits him, and sometimes entirely by accident, too, if he's delirious or drunk enough. And Chris knows Ezra lies about how drunk he is, and fakes his fevers, too, sometimes. Sometimes Chris wonders how many of Ezra's cutting truths were planned attacks, or defenses.

But there are some lies even liars want to believe -- I love you, You can trust me, I won't hurt you, I'll never leave you -- although unluckily for Ezra, those happen to be the self-same things that Chris knows he can't say; those words cut him to the heart.

Even if he could lie or tell the truth convincingly enough, Ezra wouldn't believe those words from him. And even if Ezra said them back, Chris couldn't believe his lies. Words are like knives between them, and sometimes Chris thinks it's the words they don't say that cut the deepest.

Bodies can lie, too, Chris knows, especially when Ezra teases him, but when he gets Ezra naked, then he goes silent, too; Ezra's silence is like a fortress wall around him, sometimes. And that's when Chris talks, attacks Ezra with words, demands, pleas, and orders. Sometimes Ezra listens; sometimes he even obeys.

Sometimes, Chris thinks Ezra only tells the truth when he's naked, begging, wordless.


End file.
